A Change For the Worse, Or Is It The Better?
by Shania Maxwell
Summary: Ron's life was boring and dull. He wanted it to change. He wanted power. When his love life doesn't go his way, he gets what he asked for, lots of power!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.  
  
This story is a more serious story than my other ones.Big changes are in store for Ron!  
  
Prologue  
  
Ron Weasley sat in his house, the Burrow, during the summer of his fifth year. That year ended with a bang just like all of his years. Having Harry Potter for a best friend was a reason for that. Harry was famous for having defeated You-Know-Who countless times. Ron's other friend, Hermione Granger, was the smartest in their year. She was a prefect, as was Ron. Ron was happy that he finally beat Harry at something until he found out Dumbledore made Ron a prefect and not Harry because Harry was going through a lot and Dumbledore didn't want to add any more pressure on him. Ron didn't deserve to be a prefect at all. He was just doing others work.  
  
Ron felt depressed at that idea. Why was he a nobody? Even in his family he was a nobody. His oldest brother bill was head boy in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Charlie was Quidditch captain. Percy was a prefect and head boy and made his parents proud during his school years. Fred and George were twins who were funny and made cool stuff. Ginny was the only girl. Only he, was a nobody. All he was recognized was "the chess player", or "Harry potter's friend", or "the twin's brother."  
  
All these thoughts passed through Ron's mind. Ron was lying on his bed looking at the roof. He sat there for a while thinking. Then he realized another thing. Every time he looked at Hermione, he felt nervous. There was always this tingly feeling in his stomach when she was around. He thought she was beautiful. After five long years of realization, he realized he liked, no loved, Hermione. Hermione, though, thought of him only as a friend, no more.  
  
Ron sighed and rolled over. He propped his chin on his hands. Why was life so complicated. All he wanted was to be known, be special, and be loved. He didn't want to be a nobody. That wasn't what he wanted. no, he wanted power, control. He wanted people to fear his name. He wanted people to shudder when they heard Ron Weasley. He wanted to be noticed. He want4d to be different from others. But most of all, he wanted Hermione to like him.  
  
Sorry its short, the next chapter is going to be much longer. This story is all planned out, just needs to be typed. (my other story will be updated soon, sorry to those who are waiting) I hope you enjoyed! R & R! 


	2. Chapter 1: To Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: Hp and stuff are not mine. If they were I would be like, uhhhh sooo cool. (that was a stupid disclaimer. Remind me to think up better ones)  
  
Thank you to my 3 reviewers. I owe you a lot. You inspire me to go on. even if it takes a while..  
  
Templa Otmena - thanks for the review! This story has a whole plot it just depends on the time I find on writing it...  
  
horseriding-muso - thanks for the review and sorry it took so long.  
  
Vanyaria Darkshadow - thanks for the review and sorry it took so long.  
  
On to the story!  
  
Ch1 - Ron's way of fixing his life  
  
~thoughts~ "speech"  
  
The summer was over. Ron was heading back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Ron was upset and anxious because his friends hardly mailed him and he hasn't seen them. Harry wasn't allowed to come over by Dumbledore and Hermione kept refusing. They both didn't mail often and only did when Ron made Pig, his owl; poke them until they wrote a response.  
  
During the summer, Ron decided that after the welcome feast, he would take Hermione to the gardens outside Hogwarts. They would be all lit and beautiful. He would take her for a walk and confess his love then. It would be perfect. Then, maybe his life could take a turn for the better.  
  
Ron spotted Hermione and Harry chatting in the distance. He saw Harry shoo off some first year who was clearly trying to see if he was really Harry Potter. Hermione was cheerfully explaining about her prefect duties to a third year. Ron said good-bye to his family and walked off to join Hermione and harry. Ron vaguely saw Ginny run off to Colin Creevey and a few other fifth years and Fred an George ran off to talk to Lee Jordan.  
  
Ron took a deep breath. ~Here we go~  
  
"Ron!' cried harry enthusiastically, finally seeing Ron.  
  
"Harry, Hermione!" called Ron back just as enthusiastically.  
  
"How was your summer Ron?" asked Harry  
  
"Okay, mom got really mad at Fred and George since they bought a place for their joke shop. She just saw it. We went to see it too, it's really cool, lots of gadgets. I wonder where they got the money, *cough* Harry* cough*. She had a fit! Percy came home but thankfully stayed in his room away from all of us working. The rest of the summer was pretty boring. It would have been better if you guys would have come...' Ron stopped and looked pointedly at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You know Dumbledore wouldn't let me come. I would've come if I could've come." said Harry. Harry had become way more accepting about what happened the last year and decided to try and enjoy himself and worry less. He got over Sirius' death and was much happier.  
  
They turned to Hermione for an answer.  
  
"you see," she stuttered," I wanted to come, yes I did, I mean it's just that, um, I was, um, with, er, homework!" she finished enthusiastically.  
  
Both boys raised their eyebrows and started at her.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed, "There is only a year and some until NEWTS!"  
  
Ron and Harry burst out laughing, although Ron's was somewhat forced. Just like Hermione to work and study over the break.  
  
"But that doesn't explain..."  
  
A bell rang. The Hogwarts express was getting ready to leave. They ran four the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"so what were you saying Ron? What doesn't explain what?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Hermione looked around the compartment nervously as if expecting to find a way to escape.  
  
"Why didn't you answer my letters. Do not tell me you were doing homework Hermione, you could have taken two minutes and wrote me a letter."  
  
"Yes well, I erm, well..." Hermione trailed off  
  
"Pig got pooped and Hedwig was off to snuffles. Pig got mad because I took to long. Then my uncle got mad cause the owls were too loud and barred my windows again. I couldn't get Hedwig inside. She's meeting me at Hogwarts."  
  
"Fine, and you Hermione?"  
  
"I well, I was busy. I had, er, lots of work and, ~think Hermione think~ I , I never got your letters."  
  
"What?!?! screamed Ron "Pig always came back without letters. And, Pig came back from YOUR house. I could tell, Pig smelt like you. "  
  
"What?!?!" screamed Hermione. now it was her turn to be surprised.  
  
"Spill' said Harry and Ron.  
  
But before she could, Ron's least favorite person decided to drop by.  
  
"Well if it isn't Weasley, potter and Granger" drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," said Harry and Ron simultaneously.  
  
Hermione was being surprisingly quiet.  
  
" I don't think I will. I came here because McGonagall told me to come to get Granger. She said something about "extra work" and for me to find her. Like I would come to see you anyway. Come along Granger."  
  
"Okay" said Hermione quickly and walked out.  
  
~Hermione seemed rather happy to leave. Also, did Malfoy want to see her?~ thought Harry.  
  
Harry looked puzzled so Ron decided to ask what's up.  
  
"What Harry, something weird?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "Malfoy was being nice."  
  
"Oh really Harry, Malfoy was the same git he always was. Don't dwell on it. He can't change."  
  
" I guess" said Harry.  
  
And with that, the conversation was changed rapidly to Quidditch.  
  
HP POV:  
  
Even though they were talking about Quidditch, Harry's mind was on Malfoy and Hermione. ~Hmmm. was Malfoy really acting the same? He came in, didn't shoot any rude comments, called us by our names and asked for Hermione. Hermione seemed amore than eager to leave, especially when he asked her to. Is there something going on??? This is not right. Ron didn't seem to notice anything. I wonder what he's thinking about. hmm... red face weird expression, yup! he's thinking about some girl. he is oblivious to everything.  
  
~Oh well, if I look too much into Ron's buisiness he will just get mad. I should just leave him alone~ thought harry  
  
GENERAL POV:  
  
The train was beginning to slow down. Harry and Ron changed into their uniforms and waited for Hermione but there was no sign of her. They waited and looked around but she wasn't anywhere on the train that they could see. Harry and Ron gave up looking and the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. Harry and Ron got out of the train and made their ways to a horseless cariage. (or now known as a thestral drawn carriage). Hermione was still nowhere to be seen. Harry and Ron went inside Hogwarts and made their way to the great hall and the Gryffindor table. Hermione joined them moments later. Just then, Dumbledore stood up to give start of year announcements.  
  
Well, that's it for now. I hope to update more often.. and my other stories will be updated soon.. No more exams yay! So yeah, Review!!!  
  
(you will find out about what happens to ron in chapter two or three.. be patient) 


	3. Chapter 2: The Question and Depression

Disclaimer: NOOOOO! Not mine. If they were I would be rich... lol that sucked...  
  
Hey! I am sooooooooooo sorry this took sooo long to write but I just couldn't find time to write it.... My other stories will be updated soon too!!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
- icy angel1: yeah sorry about Harry. I really don't care about him. Lol.. And yeah..... think of Harry as moving on and had lots of problems over the summer with it but I wont go into it in this story... and in this story Ron isn't the naive little fool and he actually is smarter. He figured it out what happened and knew Harry was supposed to be a prefect. Thanks for the review though.  
  
- lucidity.: thanks for the review... yeah poor Ron. It gets better and worse for him though.  
  
On with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Question and Depression  
  
Last time: Dumbledore stood up to give start of year announcements.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Like always, the forbidden forest is off limits and maybe we should remind a few older students of that too... "Dumbledore paused to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Filch has asked me to mention that all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are added to his forbidden items and if you are caught using them there will be severe punishment. Although, if you get away with it......." Dumbledore paused to hear a chuckle through the hall and displeased stares from the teachers directed at him. "Furthermore, we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Whiteburn. All of Professor Umbridge's rules are now null and void and clubs and other things she banned can now be continued!" Cheers were heard throughout the hall. "And with that, I think it is time to eat. Let me leave you with some final words. Kizu daro ni naru kyoryoku*. Now let's eat!"  
  
Everyone in the hall immediately turned to the food.  
  
Conversations began throughout the hall as students got reacquainted and learned what happened on others' holidays. Ron noticed Draco Malfoy staring at the Gryffindor table from time to time. ~I wonder why he is staring... probably plotting something~ Ron thought.  
  
Ron was still wondering what why Hermione couldn't come to his house put he pushed that thought aside and focussed on how he would tell Hermione he loved her. He decided that after he realized she was done her meal, he would ask to talk to her alone. He would take her outside and tell her he loved her and then they could be together. That would mean he would have to finish his meal soon. Ron started eating really fast,  
  
"Slow it down mate, you'll get sick" Harry said.  
  
Ron just smiled and continued on..  
  
"What's on your mind Ron? You seem distracted." Harry asked.  
  
"Do I? It's nothing. Just happy to be back.." said Ron.  
  
Hermione sat and joined them. "Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Mione." "Hey Hermione."  
  
"What's new?"  
  
"Not much." Said Ron blushing all the time.  
  
Ron thought about what happened before. Hermione had been avoiding him, like a bad omen. Also, Dumbledore said some weird new phrase. Probably meant nothing. There was also the fact that Malfoy kept staring at them. Oh well, Ron pushed these thoughts out of his mind..  
  
Twenty minutes passed with peaceful conversation and Ron was getting antsy. Suddenly, Hermione got up to leave when Ron jumped up.  
  
"Er, Hermione, can you , er, I , well, I need to talk to you. Alone."  
  
"Okay Ron...."  
  
"Uh let's go somewhere else."  
  
"Bye guys" said Harry not really caring while he talked about Quidditch to Dean Thomas.  
  
With that, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her with him. He slowly led her outside to the garden. Like Ron planned, it was lit up beautifully illuminating the grass and the trees shadowing the walkway giving a romantic yet peaceful feeling. There was a bench in the middle of a circular stone walkway. It was perfect.  
  
Hermione looked around uneasily. "Okay Ron. We're in private. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well, it's just... how do you say it..."Ron trailed off.. Hermione waited patiently. "yes?"  
  
Ron thought. I love you!!!!  
  
"Hermione, we have been friends for a long time, first year actually, and we've known each other really well. And er, well, I was thinking, no.. it's I was er... well what I am trying to say is...."  
  
"What is it Ron? You aren't sick are you?"  
  
"No no.... it's... Iloveyoudoyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Hermione, I love you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ron looked up at Hermione bashfully as if awaiting her answer..  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione stared at Ron. He loved her? No no no no no... this can't be... Not now... not when she was going with.... Okay calm down... She stared at him in shock. Okay,. What do I say??? Oh my G-d... He is going to be sooo hurt...  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I waited patiently for Hermione to answer me. She just looked at me. Oh no... what if she doesn't' feel the same? Fear was beginning to mount in Ron.  
  
"I......"  
  
Ron waited.  
  
"I'm.. well Ron...it's just that...I...er... I love you and all as a friend but er.. I am seeing someone.."  
  
Ron was sure she was waiting for him to explode. Instead, he just sat there and stared. He was in shock. He was sure his plan was foolproof. Hermione was going out with someone? Since when? Ron's eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"Ron I am sooooooooo sorry! It's just he is a really great guy and I don't feel like that about you."  
  
"I ...I understand" Ron said crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. She was crying now too.  
  
With that, Hermione got up and left. Ron sat there for a few more minutes before he flung himself up and ran. He didn't run to anywhere specifically. He just ran. Ran like the wind. Ran as fast as he could. His tears glistening in the air behind him. Letting the wind take away his sorry. After a while he broke down against a tree. He was sobbing at this point, unable to keep in his sorrow. After an hour or two, his sobs died down and he took a look around him. Through his careless running, he had ended up in the forbidden forest. It didn't matter to him though. Hermione didn't like him. He knew that he shouldn't have told her. There were bad omens like Malfoy, and her avoiding him. It was all too much. Ron had now cried so much he couldn't cry anymore. He got up to head back to the castle when he realized he didn't know how to get back. Now he was getting scared.  
  
Ron was trapped in the middle of the forbidden forest blinded by sorrow. His sorrow turned to anger at himself. How could he have been so stupid to tell Hermione. How could he have run blindly into the Forbidden Forest. It was all his fault for not thinking. Ron started to walk along the path. He was lucky to find no dark creatures. He made his way through the forest and eventually found Hogwarts. He sighed in contempt. At least he could make his way back.... Ron walked up to Hogwarts and entered the castle. It had been a long night. He made his way back to his dorm and fell into bed without getting changed, He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
A cloaked figure watched Ron while he was in the forest, staying silent the whole time. As Ron cried and bellowed in anger, the figure grinned evilly. Ron left the forest and the figure looked on at him in happiness.  
  
"I have found him. He has great anger and power. His sorrow will fuel his need. He is mine. Kizu daro ni naru kyoryoku*."  
  
The figure walked off back into the forest.  
  
"Next time I see you, you are mine"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(* - the hurt will become powerful in Japanese... it is probably backwards or something. Hahah I just looked it up and that is what I got. I don't know how to speak Japanese well....)  
  
Ahhh cliffhanger! I am sooo mean.... Just because I did that, I will continue writing this story tonight. It may not be posted for a little bit but I will continue writing it. So you will find out what is happening in the next chapter and I apologize for taking so long to write this.  
  
My other stories will be updated soon... My sister and me are planning about writing a story about the Marauders in modern time (huh?... this is annoying you I know) soon and it may be up in let's say.... A while... lol.... Now I am annoying you because I told you of a new story and you wont be able to wait. I will stop.  
  
Okay so yeah. Read and review.  
  
I will stop now.  
  
Evil demons.. I want to stop writing stupid messages so I can start writing more chapters. What is wrong with me.... Stop!  
  
Kay, new chappie up soon..  
  
Bye,.  
  
Shania Maxwell 


	4. Chapter 3: The Change

Disclaimer: kay these are getting boring. I need a good phrase. Too bad JK Rowling's characters can't tell me (lol not mine!!!!)  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
phuketrix: Thanks for the review! Ron will get the upper hand though...  
  
Kefer: got a bit of the wrong idea but you will get it here... voldemort isn't in my story much... just a sideline thingy...this is a love and happiness story not a voldemort one but whatever. I may add him in later.  
  
Foamy the Squirrel: Thanks for the review!  
  
lucidity: Yeah. I feel sorry for Ron... his life will get better though... watch out Hermione!!!!!  
  
Now I shall apologize... I am the worst story updater. This is your challenge.... Review after you read. That makes me happier and I feel wanted. Therefore, It makes me want to update. Sooooooo you should review. After a while if u really want my story and I haven't updated due to laziness... review again as an unsigned guest and tell me to updated cus you are annoyed at me... I am telling u this now.... Soooooo then I will possibly update faster... I know this is annoying but hey! I am slow and lazy and yeah,,, so review and I will put up faster. Now I will write this at the end of the story too for those who like to skip all the messages at the beginning like I do...  
  
On with the story!  
  
p.s I like this story the best soooo I think I will update it them most. This and veela romantics. Acquaintances become more has just started to lose a plot and I am kinda bored so if u give me ideas for it I will update it.... ************************************************************************  
  
Last time: A cloaked figure watched Ron while he was in the forest, staying silent the whole time. As Ron cried and bellowed in anger, the figure grinned evilly. Ron left the forest and the figure looked on at him in happiness.  
  
"I have found him. He has great anger and power. His sorrow will fuel his need. He is mine. Kizu daro ni naru kyoryoku*."  
  
The figure walked off back into the forest.  
  
"Next time I see you, you are mine" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The Change  
  
Morning came and Ron was rudely awoken to the sunlight as it drifted over his eyes. Ron groaned and got out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His eyes were red from crying and his face matched his hair. He looked like a giant tomato.  
  
"Great just great" Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What's up mate?" said Harry as he ran in the bathroom, smacked Ron on the back and did a little jig in the middle of the room. Then he looked at Ron staring grimly at him.  
  
"Ron....?" Harry said...  
  
"What I er uh.. huh?" was Ron's reply.  
  
Harry suddenly got serious. "what's wrong Ron? Sad that you didn't get your way? I knew little Ronnikins would love to..."Harry mocked...  
  
"Shut up Harry! You don't understand. You're just soooooo...."Ron stopped and turned around before Harry could see the silent tears dripping down his face.  
  
"Whoa Ron... What happened? It's only the first day back at school. What's wrong? "  
  
"It's n-not-thing-g... I-I j-just wanna ....go away Harry." Ron mumbled  
  
"Ron. What's wrong. I am your friend. I will help you. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Just leave me alone." Ron said  
  
"Jeese, Ron! Just tell me so I can help you. It can't be that bad. Like don't act like a little cry-baby!" Harry said finally agitated over how Ron was acting.  
  
Suddenly Ron looked up at Harry and Harry realized Ron was actually crying. Harry immediately felt bad for what he said to Ron. Ron looked at him with a death look and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Harry? Don't follow me and LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Ron screamed.  
  
Harry just stood there dumbfounded  
  
**************************  
  
Ron made his way out of the dorm and into the common room. He saw many people there. Too much commotion. His sister Ginny came up to him  
  
"Ron! Have you seen Hermione? I wanted to talk to her about an assignment I have. I just can't seem to get the hang of it."  
  
"No. I'm leaving. Leave me alone." Ron said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Uh okay. "said Ginny a little confused.  
  
Ron continued on and walked out of the common room. So Hermione wasn't in her dorm. Not like he cared. It was early. Breakfast didn't start for another half an hour. Ron found an empty corridor and sat. he was tired and the events of last night were fresh in his mind. Ron's life was ruined. He had nothing left. Hermione was what kept him going. He might as well be dead. It would be easier for everyone.  
  
Suddenly Ron heard a noise coming from an empty classroom. Since he was a prefect, it was his obligation to check it out. As Ron got closer, he heard that there were moans and groans but not of the bad kind. Ron hoped he wouldn't be walking in on someone having sex. That would just be horrible for him... He continued along. Then he heard, "Yes Draco....I love you...You are soooo good." Ron laughed. So Draco Malfoy had a new girlfriend. What is this? Like his 100th? Something to make fun of him about. This made Ron's day.  
  
Ron walked briskly to the classroom and looked in. There of course was Draco Malfoy snogging some girl. She had brown bushy hair and there were books scattered around. (AN/can you just imagine it? Hehe books everywhere okay I'll shut up) Ron was going to love this. Being the ignorant person he was, he failed to notice the Gryffindor robes lying on the floor and the prefect badge neatly pinned on it. (AN/they have clothes underneath the robes)  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Draco Malfoy and girlfriend number 101. "  
  
The couple jumped up and scavenged for their robes. They looked up and Ron and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
They stood there looking at each other like they had been stupefied.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion Weasel, but I think HERMIONE and I were busy." Draco drawled  
  
"I, I, I Hermione? I understand If u were going out with someone but..... Malfoy?" Ron said on the break of tears again.  
  
"Ron... you weren't supposed to find out like this. I ... I'm sorry Ron but.... He's different. He's changed. He really is a caring person one on one. "  
  
"You pick him over me...." Ron said as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Oh I get it, Weasel wanted to go out with you but I am going out with you. Oh this is priceless..." Draco drawled.  
  
"Draco stop.... Ron I'm sorry just. Er don't' tell anyone. "  
  
"Right . don't tell anyone. Hermione? I hope you have fun with your love life and I hope you love him from the bottom of your heart, because mine has just been ripped out."  
  
With that Ron took off in a run from the classroom. Hermione could be heard yelling from behind.  
  
"Ron! Ron"  
  
"Ignore him love, he's not important."  
  
After that there was no more yelling and Ron continued running. Unconsciously he ended up in the forbidden forest again. Sitting down against a tree he cried. He cried for himself and he cried for Hermione. He cried for those who never know love and for those who it is taken away from. He just cried.  
  
Again he wished as if he were dead. It would be easier and everyone would have a better life and so would he. But you shouldn't always wish for something if you don't really want it to happen.  
  
As he continued crying, a cloaked figure crept closer to him. No sounds were heard as the figure neared Ron. The figure stayed close watching him for what seemed like twenty minutes. Suddenly, it bent down and made Ron look up to him.  
  
Ron widened his eyes in fright.  
  
"No need to be afraid my childe. You shall soon be mine. Just answer me this... Do you wish to rid yourself of all these troubles and gain power beyond your wildest dreams?" It was a soft flowing voice. The woman who said it seemed to be unearthly.  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment before nodding yes. The woman grinned and pulled back her hood revealing flowing red hair and pale white skin. She had brilliant silver eyes and as Ron looked lower... gleaming white fangs. Suddenly Ron wasn't sure of what he was doing. Before he could do anything, the woman sank her fangs into Ron's neck. Ron howled in pain for a second before it turned into pure bliss. The feeling was indescribable.  
  
As the woman drank Ron's blood she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Do you wish to live?" she simply asked.  
  
"Y-y-e-e-s-s" Ron weakly mumbled.  
  
"Good" she grinned. Then she took her fangs and cut herself on the wrist. She put her wrist up to Ron's mouth and commanded, "Drink"  
  
Ron obeyed taking as much as he needed. After, she pulled her wrist away and mumbled "sleep my childe, I will be back for you later, but for now rest. I shall take you back so you will be shielded from sunlight."  
  
The vampire took Ron back into the castle. As she entered the doors, she met with a sorrowful Albus Dumbledore. He looked on at her clearly disappointed with sadness in her eyes. She smirked at him then said, "Take care of him. I will be back tomorrow night. He wont wake until nightfall. Until then, be ready" She then made her way to Gryffindor tower and lay Ron on his bed. With a wave of her hand, his bed curtains were made so they would not open until nightfall and the sun would not be able to enter.  
  
"Sleep my childe, I will return"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cliffhanger. I am evil. Oh my g-d! I suck. Anywho, let's keep going and I will update soon. So now you know it wasn't Voldemort! Hehe! Review~  
  
Now I shall apologize... I am the worst story updater. This is your challenge.... Review after you read. That makes me happier and I feel wanted. Therefore, It makes me want to update. Sooooooo you should review. After a while if u really want my story and I haven't updated due to laziness... review again as an unsigned guest and tell me to updated cus you are annoyed at me... I am telling u this now.... Soooooo then I will possibly update faster... I know this is annoying but hey! I am slow and lazy and yeah, so review and I will put up faster. Now I wrote this at the end of the story too for those who like to skip all the messages at the beginning like I do...  
  
Kay so review... do it or a camel will eat your hair and you will be bald.... Hehehehe... kay that's weird. Why do all my things that say review have some weird story with it? Is anyone even reading this? I mean I normally skip it but if you are reading it... I am wasting your time! Lol! Okay.... So yeah.. the disclaimer and ending stuff could probably be longer than the story if I wanted. Lol! Kay so  
  
Review  
  
Shania Maxwell 


	5. Chapter 4: Where's Ron?

Disclaimer: I own my shirt, pants and undergarments but that's about all... the rest is someone else's... i.e. I don't own Harry Potter  
  
BTW!!!!!! MY WEBSITE IS NOW FINALLY POSTED WITH ALL THE STORIES ON IT! CHECK IT OUT FROM MY AUTHOR PAGE (i.e. click on my name above) (thought you might want to know hint the bold lol)  
  
Kefer – hmmm I think it is some random vamp lol not important. And don't worry Hermione isn't going to leave Draco.... Snog snog snog!!!!  
  
lucidity – yup poor Ron. But keep reading...thanks for the review. Hmmm you know what? I wasn't planning on Dumbledore knowing the vamp but the way you say it actually seems to make sense. Hehe I think I will use your idea but maybe with some other twists... read on! in the beginning she was just supposed to be a small figure, you know... bite, help, leave. Now she will become more important I think. Lol thanks!  
  
horseriding-muso – good thing you saw it! Thanks! I am trying to make it longer but it is hard and takes me a while to update. I will try though  
  
Onwards!  
  
Oh and wanted to mention... in chapter 1, I said this was after Sirius died and later said Hedwig was off to Sirius. Just wanted to say I found that out and see if anyone noticed but I am too lazy to fix it lol. And the last chapter was after a few days... when school started... because somehow Ginny had an assignment. Wow! I should proofread my work lol  
  
Plus hey! Took a while to update but I got more planned out now and my exams are this week so why am I writing? Who knows..... study breaks lol and lookie now it is even later. I keep procrastinating lol give me a nudge. Hehe then I will write  
  
Chapter 4: Where's Ron?  
  
Harry bounded out of bed and hopped around the dorm. He looked this way and that trying to find his robes as he was running late. It was a Monday and classes began in ten minutes. Like normal Harry slept in on the days he couldn't afford to be late. Potions class days. He looked around and saw that everyone was out of bed except for Ron. Ron's bed hangings were closed tightly and Harry didn't think Ron was in there.  
  
"Ron! Oy, Ron! Get up! Potions."  
  
There was no reply  
  
"RON!"  
  
Again nothing. Harry, getting fed up went to Ron's bed, pulled back the hangings and walked up to the bed to find no one there. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron must have already gone to classes. Harry sped out of the dormitory and made it to potions with barely seconds to spare.  
  
As he looked around, Hermione gave him a curious glance and mouthed, "Where's Ron" Harry gave a little shrug. Where was Ron?  
  
Albus Dumbledore wearily stoked his beard in his office. It wasn't everyday when one of your students was turned into a vampire. He contemplated the complications of this. A vampire. A dark creature. How could he allow another vampire into Hogwarts. The parents, if they found out, wouldn't allow it. But he couldn't just kick Ronald Weasley out. Also, he was Harry Potter's friend. If others were to find out and the information leak back to Voldemort... Dumbledore could only sigh. Ron could turn against him without him even knowing it.  
  
The sun streamed across the dorm reaching the end of the bedpost ending in a brilliant light. The light only being blocked out by curtains that surrounded a bed in the room. Inside, a sleeping figure lay peacefully only to awake hours later.  
  
A figure walked into the room stroking his beard ever so slowly. He stopped and watched the sun as it passed through the dorm, shedding light to what could have been a very dark room. His gaze fell upon the unopened bed, which lay dormant. He neared and opened the curtains to find nothing.  
  
"Clever. No one would know he is here. You know what you are doing I give you that." The old man mumbled to himself.  
  
He crept around and sat stealthily on a chair. He gave a mighty sigh.  
  
"Ron Weasley. What have you got yourself into. This is way over your head. If only my students would listen to me and stay away from the forest."  
  
He got up and paced around the room. After thinking a while, he made his way to the door. On the way, placing a book on the dresser.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I give you my blessing. I hope that you will be able to handle this and not let it take over you. No I mustn't allow that. You will remain and much learning has to be done."  
  
With that, in one flowing motion, he swept out of the room and headed down the stairs.  
  
Harry and Hermione left potions class. On the way out, they were stopped by none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"And pray tell me where Mr. Weasley is. "  
  
"I am not sure sir." Harry replied nonchalantly  
  
"Is that so... well when he is found do you think detention and thirty points off Gryffindor is appropriate?"  
  
Harry tried to keep his cool. Hermione was silent.  
  
Harry just stared Snape in the eye and promptly walked away down the hall.  
  
"Hermione, I think we should see Dumbledore. Ron was kind of upset with me yesterday morning and I am worried."  
  
"Yeah. He was upset with me yesterday too. Oh my!!! He ran out the doors after we talked.!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Uh, er nothing its just.. we have to find him. He may be hurt or in trouble."  
  
"Ron's a big boy, he can take care of himself. It's not like he would let someone hurt him."  
  
At that moment Albus Dumbledore was strolling through the halls.  
  
"Professor! Have you seen Ron? He wasn't in his dorm this morning and wasn't in class. Is he okay?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley is fine. Today we had decided for him to do his career information day. It found much benefit as he was eager to get out of Potions class."  
  
"Wasn't it Neville's day?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.  
  
Dumbledore thought back to the morning.  
  
Flashback  
  
Mr. Weasley's absence will be missed. Ah there is a solution. Neville Longbottom had walked by.  
  
"Ah Mr. Longbottom... lovely day isn't it." "Er yes sir I guess."  
  
"I believe it was your career day today correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I was wondering if I could switch you to next week and let Mr. Weasley do it today as a special instructor has come for him and could only make it today." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.  
  
"I guess that would be fine."  
  
"Splendid! Have a great day Mr. Longbottom."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yes, although he gladly switched as a special instructor came for Mr. Weasley today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mr. Weasley won't be in class today but should be back tomorrow."  
  
"Okay professor."  
  
Harry and Hermione satisfied with the answer walked on.  
  
Dumbledore hummed softly to himself preparing for the evening, which should be eventful. Sundown happened to be at 6 that night and he would have to be prepared to greet his guest and help young Mr. Weasley.  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Harry and Hermione went to classes and meals while unbeknown to everyone, Ronald Weasley slept in his bed.  
  
As the clock struck six and the sun began to go down, a figure crept stealthily from the forest. It made its way to the castle and entered silently. It crept up the many staircases to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady asked for the password and the figure gave it. The figure made its way into the sixth year boy's dorm thankful for it being dinnertime. There were no students around. As it entered the dorm, a figure began to stir on a bed.  
  
A loud groan was heard from inside the bed hangings.  
  
The figure grinned happily and waited patiently for her childe to wake up. "My head." Ron groaned. "And bloody hell, its sundown already. I missed all the classes today. Thank you Harry and Hermione. I will be in so much trouble."  
  
He then made his way out of bed and groggily headed to the bathroom.  
  
It was silent for a few minutes when a great scream was heard. Again, the figure thanked the fact that it was dinnertime.  
  
Ron ran back into the dorm only to stop frozen in his tracks when he saw the person there.  
  
"What's going on?" said Ron shakily.  
  
As she looked at him, she could see the changes greatly. His hair no longer vibrant orange, was black with the remains of some orange hair to give it natural highlights. It was shorter and gelled gently to give it a messy look. His eyes once a pale blue were black, with hints of red in the inside. His body was pale and the freckles had disappeared. He seemed to be taller but not by much since he was pretty tall already. And lastly of course, in his mouth two fanged canines were clearly visible in his gaping mouth.  
  
She had picked a brilliant specimen to create beauty.  
  
"I apologize my childe. My name is Darlena Starborough. (star-berr-oh). Tonight I have come to explain all. As you may recall, you had been fleeing to the forest in times of deep sorrow. I had been watching you then. Such power you had! As you returned last night to the forest, and yes you have been asleep a whole day, I came out to talk to you. Of course, I had decided that you were the one to become mine. My childe. As you agreed to want power, I carefully turned you and well, look at you now!" Darlena said with pride in her face.  
  
"Turned me? Turned me into what?" said Ron timidly as though he didn't want the answer.  
  
"A vampire, like me."  
  
"No, no... it can't be true... I am not... could not be...."  
  
"But my childe, you are...and I say it has been an improvement. Have you had a good look at yourself?"  
  
"I no...I'm a vampire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You mean.... No sun, garlic, steaks..............blood?"  
  
With a sigh she continued. He was taking this rather well. "Well, you see, I am what your world calls a wizarding vamp. Yes, that means I went to Hogwarts. I was a great friend with Rowena, Helga, Salazar, and Godric by the way but that is a different matter. A story to be told some other day. Now, where was I? Ah yes. Myself, and now you are the kinds of vampires who are typical of novels. With some changes of course. Sadly, we cannot be out in the sun. We aren't affected by garlic or crosses though. That is the good thing. Although, about the sun, there is a good thing. They have made many things for vampires in the wizarding community although they dislike vampires. For example, blood pops. Every heard of those?"  
  
"Yes... I thought they were just a joke though."  
  
"No. They are real blood. They are actually made for vampires although many others buy them as jokes. For the sun, there have been cloaks made that shield you from it. The problem is that you may not always cover everywhere. When buying cloaks, I advise you to ask for the brand of worthweth because it is the cloak that will protect you. You will get strange looks when asking but what can you do. I have a few for you now because you wont be able to leave."  
  
With that she handed him four cloaks.  
  
"And... blood?"  
  
"Yes, blood is another thing that is a must. As you are newly turned, I have a feeling you may need it at every meal for the next week. After that, I think once a day should suffice, in the morning if you want to look good. Blood renews energy and strength. It also allows you to look more human. You also will require less sleep and I recommend not sleeping as much as oversleeping is quite annoying don't you agree?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Of course. Those are the basics. And I shall have to give you some sort of training tonight and tomorrow since we cant have a newly turned vamp running wildly throughout the school can we?"  
  
"No... er what are you training me?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. Just easy things like controlling your vamp side, attacking, keeping your temper, hiding your vamp features, etc... the list goes on and on. And now I believe we have a visitor" Darlena said without turning.  
  
Sure enough, at the doorway was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Albus. So glad of you to join us. I just explained the basics to him. I will be taking him to train tomorrow and tonight if that is alright?" She basically told him with a red glint in her eye that dared him to challenge her.  
  
"Of course. I have left some reading material for you Mr. Weasley on your desk. Feel free to read it at some point. Now, ms. Starborough, I had not known that you were in town. I am disappointed in you to turn a student."  
  
"Albus, he was coming into the forest with such power and anger! He deserved to be mine. Plus, I have had my eye set on him for a while now... Since he first entered the forest a few years ago. Visiting some spiders I believe..."  
  
Ron had the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
"I see. Well, I must ask that you watch over him and train him well. We can't very well let him go over."  
  
"I understand what you are saying Albus. Now, where might I have a room to stay?"  
  
"Near the astronomy tower. Picture of a woman knitting. Password is Unforgiving."  
  
Darlena looked at Albus before grinning and mumbling things about knowing too much. "Okay, Ron my child, I will give you some time to clear your mind and think. In that time I believe Albus left you some information to read. Please proceed in reading that. I will be heading to my room to set up some things. After you are done, please proceed to my room. Good evening Albus." With that she swept out of the room.  
  
"I am sorry Mr.Weasley. I hope you can cope. And remember, those who keep their minds in stressful times are those who can reach the light. I believe you have reading to do." And Albus Dumbledore lazily walked out of the room.  
  
"Bloody hell.... What did I get myself into?  
  
Wow! I feel proud. Finally got a chapter out! Sorry guys for the wait just I am lazy again. I plan to get more chapters out of my other stories but I am going to camp for 5 weeks this summer so don't expect much... lol  
  
Shania Maxwell  
  
And like always... Read and Review!!!!! 


End file.
